bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ferohn
Ferohn is a Turaga of Iron and Shadow whose current whereabouts are largely unknown, although there is no indication that he has passed on, and it has been rumored that he may be on the Isle of Hytrax. Biography Noviris Prehistory Ferohn was created by the Maker Makavaara as one of the Noviris, and inhabited a hidden islet. After being discovered by the Order of Mata Nui, the Noviris were seen as a threat to the Great Spirit, since it would be possible to create an extremely powerful army of Toa using their unique ability. Therefore, the Order set to slaughter the Noviris. Not wanting his creations to be destroyed, Makavaara sealed them in stasis spheres and hid them beneath the Isle of Kopen Nui. Many Noviris including Ferohn broke out of Stasis sometime later, although they had suffered extensive memory loss caused by the Matoran Spheres and therefore the secret of who they were was lost to time and unknown to them. Kopen Nui Metru Nui Ferohn was summoned to the Island City of Metru Nui, along with nine other Matoran, where he was transformed into the Toa Sāh of Iron at the Great Temple. ''Fractured Following Āpep's defeat Ferohn was caught in a landslide on the Isle of Kush Nui and forced to relinquish his Toa Power in order to transform into a smaller Turaga form so that he could extricate himself. His legs and pelvis were crushed beyond repair and he was dying as a result. Nearing death, Ferohn was rescued by a group of Wha-Matoran called [[Shadow Healers|"Shadow Healers"]]. The villagers nursed him back to health, although the Light was somehow drained from his soul, meanwhile his lower extremities were replaced by some sort of hideous robotic contraption. Driven insane and seeking retribution, Ferohn now seeks vengeance against his longtime former friend Turaga Sāh Cyhuku, whom he blames for his current plight. The Light in the Shadows It has been rumored that Ferohn recently sought work from the notorious Shadows of the Sword organization, where he might find a position to serve as the perfect cover to exact his revenge upon Cyhuku and the other Inhabitants of the Isle of Ceronox Nui. Abilities & Traits Ferohn is a Noviris, which meant he possessed roughly ten times the physical and elemental strength of an ordinary Matoran, that is to say, he had limited control over the Elemental Power of Iron even then. Ferohn was once the reserved and ingenious Toa Sāh of Iron. His successful understanding of this Elemental Power provided him with the ability to create, form, control, and/or absorb any type of Metallic Protodermis at levels equivalent to that of a Makuta. Amongst other things he could alter the path of incoming metallic projectiles or produce a virtually impenetrable protective metallic curtain around himself. As a Noviris Ferohn is still physically equivalent in terms of speed, strength, and agility to an athletic Matoran despite being a Turaga, meanwhile he can still exert Elemental control similar that of an average Toa. Ferohn can also forge any manner of weaponry necessary and has a knack for invention, as well as enhanced physical endurance, although he has practically zero tolerance for extreme temperatures, drastic humidity, or excessive aridity. Mask & Tools Toa Sāh Ferohn's skills were complimented by his Kanohi Huna, Great Mask of Concealment, which granted him the ability to turn invisible, although he still cast a shadow. Briefly as a Turaga Sāh of Iron, Ferohn wore the Kanohi Huna, Noble Mask of Concealment, which allowed him to turn completely invisible for a short period of time, although his shadow remained and he could still be heard. He had no Badge of Office at this time. Upon his transformation, Ferohn embraced his newfound Shadow powers and chose to now carry an Obfuscation Glaive as his Badge of Office. He also discarded a Kanohi Nektana, Noble Mask of Life Support, in favor of the Kanohi Shelek, Noble Mask of Silence, he now wears, which allows him to either disable a nearby target's ability to speak or their ability to hear, but not both, for as long as he concentrates. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. members Ballom, Kohila, Toa_Ausar, & Zahaku. Appearances *Fractured'' *''The Coming of the Neţeru'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Light in the Shadows'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Semi-Matoran Category:Noviris Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Shadow Turaga Category:Shadows of the Sword Category:Huna Wearers Category:Nektana Wearers Category:Shelek Wearers Category:Toa_Ausar Category:Zahaku Category:Ballom Category:Kohila Category:Cap'n K